


Caught

by HoneyBlue



Series: Younglo(ve) dump [10]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idek, inspired by a gif i saw on tumblr, its 3.15am now, its what the title says, unedited soft shit, why do i write in the middle of the night, younglo - Freeform, younglove basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: A drabble for you :D





	Caught

"Ah hyung, not now." 

"Come on, just one. No one's here anyway."  

"Hyung..." Junhong tried pushing the other away but Youngjae clung onto him, not letting him go.  

They were sat on the couch in one of the waiting rooms, the other hyungs were conveniently not with them but Junhong was scared. They started dating a few months back and they wanted to keep it under the covers which was frankly impossible since they practically lived together but it had somehow worked surprisingly.  

Youngjae was looking at him with puppy eyes, pouting for the extra effect and wasn't Junhong supposed to be the maknae? 

"Fine...just one only ok?" Junhong gave in, not able to resist his cute boyfriend. 

Youngjae smiled, leaning in to give the younger a peck. He leaned in again and Junhong reached up to cover his lips, "That was one." 

Youngjae was swift though, he started to attack the younger's exposed neck. Junhong squirmed, the elder tickling him from the kisses. 

"Stop it, hyung" Junhong whined as he giggled, Youngjae starting to suck hickies onto him. The elder finally let up, looking at the younger with warm eyes. He wanted to kiss Junhong senseless, he leaned in again when a cough broke the spell. They snapped out of their trance, Youngjae releasing the younger immediately as they looked at the other members slowly walk in. 

"I told you we shouldn't have left them unattended." Himchan started. They were still sat there, still in close proximity with each other as they looked at the other members just go about normally. 

"Ha, looks like i won this time." Daehyun stuck his tongue out at Jongup. 

"Well, i never expected Youngjae hyung to jump the maknae." Jongup explained.  

"Excuse me, i didn't exactly jump him." Youngjae inputted before he wrapped his arms around the younger again. 

Junhong just sat there, embarrassed as hell. He turned to see Yongguk flashing that proud father smile of his and he got even more embarrassed but he was glad that the rest didn't seem to have a problem with it. They were honestly scared the other member were opposed to their relationship but seeing this, he was so happy that he forgot about his embarrassment.  

Junhong hugged the elder back, burying his face into the crook of the other's neck. His hyungs were aw-ing at them but Junhong paid no mind, Youngjae's scent calming him. The elder always did smell like home to him and Junhong wouldn't have it any other way.  

  

 

 

* * *

Inspired by this [gif](http://forgivemyevilsins.tumblr.com/post/168183260651) (i couldn't find the original post link so) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to start a series of drabbles and oneshots so it's going to be like a collection.


End file.
